Halloween
by NoReins94
Summary: Irabella Filch, Chelsea Schifrin, and the Weasley twins cause trouble on All Hallow's Eve.


_Filch stood in front of a pink and yellow baby crib staring into the bluest eyes of a baby girl. His wife was gone. The childbirth had been hard, but he had her. Irabella._

_Filch watched his little girl arrive at Hogwarts her first year. Her face was lit up with joy. He was happy for her. And glad that she would always be near._

_It was Irabella's fifth year. She had fallen in with the good crowd. Great grades and always earning house points for Ravenclaw. She was a beautiful young girl and now Filch had to keep an eye out on the young male attendants of Hogwarts as he kept an eye on her._

_Filch passed the halls. He was searching for any student who may have been out of bed. His eyes caught no one and he headed to his bed, making sure to pass by the Ravenclaw portrait._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight on All Hollow's Eve dawned dark and dreary. Not a sound could be heard in the castle. Irabella Filch and her friend, Chelsea Schifrin, snuck quietly out of the Ravenclaw portrait. They peeked around the corner watching for Peeves, Mrs. Norris, a teacher, a prefect, and most importantly Irabella's father. They knew that if he caught them they would both receive the worst detentions of their lives.  
A low whistle came from the hall at the end of the corridor. Two red-headed boys stuck their heads around the corner. Spotting the girls, they sprinted down the corridor to greet them.  
"Did you get the map?" Fred Weasely asked. "Of course. As Filch's daughter sneaking around his office is one of her most qualified moves," Chelsea replied. Irabella pulled a piece of parchment out of her nightgown.  
"Good work, Bella," George said. He took the map from her and quietly said the secret words. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. "So what should we do tonight, boys?" Bella asked. She had a few ideas in mind. Switching the teachers morning coffees with spoiled pumpkin juice so classes would be canceled was one. Another was painting the whole castle black and orange. It was a good thing that their was more than one of them.  
"Let's start with a simple monster charm. We could set them loose in the Great Hall and library," Fred said. He had been in the hospital wing after a Quidditch accident and was ready to get back to tricking his classmates.  
"A little bit under your standards, don't you think? I propose that we get classes canceled. Spoiled pumpkin juice, anyone?" Bella asked. She pulled out a jug of pumpkin juice that smelled like rotten egg, but still held its orange coloring.  
"What about both! The twins could set the monsters loose. We could somewhat poison the teachers. It could be the best Halloween ever," Chelsea said. "Us, we want to poison the teachers. You would just get caught to easily," George argued. But it wasn't the time to raise your voice. A little dot was moving towards the group on the map. It was a fellow Weasely sibling, who just happened to be a prefect. The group quickly broke up, the girls heading towards the kitchen, the boys to the Great Hall.

Near two o' clock the boys heard a scream coming from the library. They ran down to the floor and flung the doors open. Standing in front of Bella and Chelsea was a troll. It was tall and ugly. It's green skin was dry and cracked and snot ran from its nose.  
The girls had their wands held at the ready. But both were frozen in fright. "Your small spell did this," Chelsea yelled in anger. Bella was laughing at the worried look on the twins faces and the reddening face on Chelsea. "And you, you think this is funny. Do you? Well it won't be funny when your father finds us dead. Think about that," she sobbed. The troll raised its club and began to bring it down on the girls. "Wingardium Leviosa," George and Fred said in unison. The troll flew up in the air and the club fell, hitting Chelsea in the head. She fell to the floor.  
"I hope the other monsters aren't like this," Bella said. She bent over Chelsea and made sure she was still breathing. "Is the troll supposed to be floating?" "Not sure, I think we aimed for the club and hit the troll," George said. Crash. The spell broke as Peeves flew threw the connection. The troll was in an even angrier state now. George helped Bella carry Chelsea out of the library and Fred locked the door behind them. The troll threw the club around knocking over millions of book shelves. "If we're caught we are going to be dead." Chelsea said. "Good evening, Weaselys. Chelsea. Irabella!" Filch exclaimed. The four slowly turned around and stared into the face of the caretaker.  
**Busted!**


End file.
